Brave Knight Fico/Transcript
This article is a transcript of the episode "Brave Knight Fico" from Season 1. Transcript (Opening shot: the episode begins with Fico playing knight.) '' '''Fico: '(mimicking fighting sounds) Take THAT, Black Knight! And THAT! Green Knight! Ha!!! VICTORY IS MINE! Doki: '(''from o.s. onto the screen) Hooray for brave knight Fico! Bravest knight in all of the land! 'The others: '(they cheer for Fico) (Fico bows down like a showman.) '' '''Fico: '''Thank you! ''(He stands back up.) '' '''Fico: '''For my next battle, I will now defend the clubhouse that gets the FIRE-BREATHING DRAGON! ''(Oto is still looking at his cuckoo clock while fixing it, but Mundi looks at Fico.) '' '''Oto: '''That should be easy, since they ''don't ''exist. Screwdriver, Mundi. ''(Oto gives Mundi the screwdriver, and Mundi gets it from his hands; cut to Doki and Gabi.) '' '''Gabi: '''Actually, I know where to find REAL dragons! '''Fico: '(scared) Did you say... (he scoots forwards to the rest a bit) a REAL DRAGON??!! (to Doki) She's kidding, right, Doki? 'Doki: '''I don't know, Fico! Gabi, are dragons real? '''Gabi: '(to Doki) I've read it! (She walks out of her place where she was just now, a bit forward, and talks the next line like a teacher would.) '' '''Gabi: '''The Worldwide Expedition Club says they live on Komodo Island, Indonesia. '''Doki: '''NO WAY!! I ''have to see this! 'Anabella: '(worried and anxious) I don't... it sounds SCARY! 'Gabi: '(with some gusto) Don't worry, Anabella! Brave knight Fico will show them who's boss! ''(Triumphant horn jingle score, when Gabi says "Boss")'' 'Gabi: '''Right, Fico? '''Fico: '(still scared) Oh... yeah... definitely. 'Oto: '''Well, I still think it's SILLY to go looking for dragons. ''(The bird of the cuckoo clock suddenly flies out; Doki, Anabella, Gabi and Fico jump and duck as it flies off.) '' '''Oto: '(ashamed) Huh! But it's probably SAFER than fixing this thing! (He runs to join the rest.) ''Count me in! '''Doki: '''YEAH!! It's expedition time! '''The others: '(cheering) Yay! ''"The Expedition Song" begins'' '''Team Doki: Let's go! Hey, Team Doki! Everybody get ready! Now it's time to go! (Let's go!) We're Team Doki! We've got a question, Something we need to know-oh-oh! Mundi: (spoken) Komodo Island, here we come! Team Doki: Hey, Team Doki! Everybody get ready! Now it's time to go! There's something we need to know! It's expedition time! Doki: (spoken) Let's go! Song ends Scene dissolve to Komodo Island, Indonesia Fico: 'How do we know which one is Komodo Island? '''Gabi: '''It has a pink sand beach -- one of the only 7 in the world. '''Anabella: '(with excitement) Ooh, pink! I like pink. (The plane is about to approach for a landing onto Komodo Island.) '' '''Oto: '(still looking at the plane controls, and asks Anabella) Do you like whales, too? 'Anabella: '(peeks out from her seat) Ooh, yes! Why do you want to know?! 'Mundi: '(afraid) Because I think we're going to LAND ON ONE!!! Buckle up, guys! (They are about to approach a big blue whale; the whale is scared about the plane coming in for a landing.) '' '''Oto and Mundi: '(pulling back, together) WHOA! (Everyone else screams, as they fly across the whale's spout shooting water upwards, and the plane bounced into the water, and landed near the docks of Komodo Island. Everyone else walked dizzily and exhaustedly, but not for Doki, who declares the next line.) '' '''Doki: '(sigh of relief) Another perfect landing! (When they continue walking, they fall into the pink sand. The rest are on the sandy surface, but not for Anabella, who looks at the pink sand with amazement and Doki, leading the rest of the gang off.) '' '''Anabella: '(amazed) Ooooh! Look at the pink sand! '''Doki: (to the rest of the team) Come on! Let's go find some dragons. (Fico's eyes pop up, and he suddenly gets up. He sees his sword is broken.) '' '''Fico: '(disappointed, while looking at his broken sword) Uh oh... Looks like it's a lucky day for dragons. My sword's broken. (somewhat carelessly) Oh well! Let's go home. Oto: (from o.s.) Sorry, Fico. We can't go anywhere. Team Doki sans Oto: (shocked) Huh? (Oto is still trying to fix the plane's propellers, all stuck in pink sand.) '' '''Oto: '(effortlessly, finishing his sentence) ...Until I get this propeller spinning again! It's stuck... with PINK SAND! (with boldness) But, that's OK. While you guys look for dragons, I'll look for a way to fix this thing. Mundi: 'We'll catch up with you. ''(She flies to Oto.) 'Oto: '(to Mundi) Yeah! We'll have it fixed in no time. ''(Oto suddenly perks up with an idea.) '' '''Oto: '''Oh! I just had a great way! '''Mundi: '''We'd might be a while... ''Scene dissolve to the jungles of the Komodo Island'' (Doki, Fico, Gabi and Anabella are wandering in the jungle, trying to find any Komodo dragons. Fico is still afraid if one exists, while walking, and then, he bumps into Anabella.) 'Fico: '(screaming) AGH!!! Don't do that!! 'Anabella: '''Why are you looking up, Fico? '''Fico: '''Haven't you seen the movies?! Not only do dragons breathe fire, they FLY! '''Gabi: '''Not THESE dragons, Fico -- these are Komodo dragons! No breathing fire, and no wings. '''Fico: '''No teeth, huh? Really? '''Gabi: '(somewhat strictly) Oh, they have teeth! And BIG, sharp claws! 'Fico: '(despair) Ahhhhh! ''(Gabi walks forward. But then, Fico thinks he may be afraid one may come after him. What is an otter to do? You know the next thing, he runs off.) '' ''Scene dissolve to Oto and Mundi still fixing the plane'' 'Oto: '''This will make the propeller slippery, so it can spin again. ''(Oto shakes the spray. He sprays too much pudding spray on one of them.) '' '''Mundi: '''Don't use up all the pudding spray, Oto! Save some for the pancakes! '''Oto: '(grunts of effort) It needs MORE! ''(Oto sprays the propellers again, until...) '' ''BOOM! '' ''(Oto is covered up with pudding spray. He then feels slippery and tries not to slip off.) '' '''Oto: '''Whoa! WHOOOAA! ''(Oto falls down into the water.) '' ''SPLASH! '' ''(Oto pops up out of the water. He is doing fine, actually.) '' '''Mundi: '''Another brainwave, Oto?! '''Oto: '''You bet! This one is GENIUS! ''Scene whooshes over back to Doki, Fico, Gabi and Anabella, still in the jungles'' (Doki, Fico, Gabi and Anabella are still hunting for Komodo dragons. And you know all of the sudden, Doki actually spotted one of them.) '''Doki: (gasp) Look! Fico: (still scared) A DRAGON???!!! (Doki actually saw dragon tracks; Anabella and Gabi run over to him.) '' '''Doki: '(suspiciously) Dragon tracks... I think... Anabella and Gabi: '(''in unison) Whoa! (Fico runs over and is extremely scared.) '' '''Fico: '(scared) They're... HUGE!! 'Gabi: '(laughs) Fico! (Now Doki actually spotted some dragons.) '' '''Doki: '''Oh! I see 2 of them! Up in the tree! ''(2 Komodo dragons are up in the tree.) '' '''Komodo Dragons: '(growl) 'Fico: '(from o.s.) Oh! (onscreen) They're not so big. (pompously) All right, dragons! Get down here so I can show everybody why they call me BRAVE KNIGHT FICO! That is, unless you happen to be -- fire breathing chickens! 'Anabella: '''Gabi already said they don't breathe fire. (''looks up) Actually... (gleefully) They are kind of cute. (Anabella takes out her drawing book and draws them. Doki takes out his binoculars and looks at them up close.) '' '''Doki: '(from o.s.) Your dragons look more like lizards, Gabi. 'Gabi: '''They are both -- they're monitor lizards that are called Komodo dragons, because they are SO BIG. ''(Doki takes out his binoculars again and looks at them again.) '' '''Gabi: '(from o.s.) Though they can't breathe fire and fly like storybook dragons, they DO have some things in common. 'Doki: '(from o.s.) WAIT! Let me guess... They have scales... 'Gabi: '(from o.s.) Right?! 'Doki: '(from o.s.) ... And sharp claws! 'Gabi: '(from o.s.) Right?! 'Fico: '(mimicking fighting sounds) 'Doki: '(with wit) And they eat knights in shining armor! 'Gabi: '''Right! '''Fico: '(suspiciously scared) HUH?! 'Doki: '''WHAT?! Really?? '''Gabi: '''Ah ha ha ha! Komodo dragons pretty much eat anything they can catch. That's why the babies climb into trees, right after they hatch. '''Doki: '(from o.s.) You mean even after they eat each other??!! 'Gabi: '(disgustedly) Gross! But true. 'Anabella: '(groans of disgust) EEW! 'Fico: '''Wait a second! If those are the babies, then what do even GROWNUPS look like?! (''he jumps up and screams) (Uh oh. We see a very large Komodo dragon's tail.) '' '''Doki: '(from o.s.) It must be 10 feet long and weighs 200 pounds. (onscreen) No wonder they call them dragons! 'Anabella: '(sotto voce, whispering) Good thing it's far away and sleeping... (turns up the volume in her voice) Let's go see the babies again! (She is ready to snapshot the babies with her camera.) '' '''Anabella: '''Now just let me focus... ''(The camera has her focus on the babies, but then, we spot a very large Komodo dragon running... and uh oh. Anabella is scared. She is going to run off from it.) '' '''Anabella: '(screams, while Komodo dragon tries to approach her) AAAAAAGH!!! ''(She climbs up a tree as quick as possible;, Doki and Gabi scream and run off from it, and at the same time, Fico jumps up and runs off.) '' '''Fico: '''AGH!!! ''(He is trying to run off of it, too.) '' '''Fico: Shoo! SCAT! Go away!! Anabella: 'Run, Fico!! ''RUN!!! 'Fico: '(scared) What does it look I'm doing?! ''Scene whoosh back to Oto and Mundi still trying to repair the plane'' 'Oto: '''OK, time to persuade this propeller to turn. (''heroically, to Mundi) Hand me... THE PURSUATOR! ''(Mundi hands Oto the pursuator.) '' '''Oto: '''I've been waiting for a long time to use this! ''(Oto hits the propeller with the pursuator, but almost missed a shot. That was a close one. He falls down into the water again.) '' ''SPLASH!'' '''Mundi: ...Oto? (Oto pops out of the water again.) '' '''Oto: '''OK, this next idea can't lose. ''(But Mundi is pretty unsure about Oto's next idea.) '' '''Mundi: '(sighs) Back to the fight scene (It's a match between the dragon versus Fico (hiding under a bush). Fico is trying to tiptoe off of it, while scared.) '' '''Fico: '''Almost... there... Almost... ''(Oh, not again.) '' '''Doki: '(shouts) MOVE IT, FICO! Fico: 'No problem! I'm home-free! ''(When he says it, he throws out the leaf from the bush he was hiding behind. Then the next moment, Fico dives into the water, and thinks he may be safe off of it.) '' '''Fico: '(quasi singsong) Can't catch me now! (But oh my, the dragon is about to catch Fico again. He screams and swims as quickly as he can from it.) 'Doki: '''We'll help you, Fico! ''(Fico is scared; he dives quickly into the deep blue sea and runs after the dragon. Gabi also tries to run off. She gets out of the water. It's a huge rescue scene like an action movie would for them.) '' '''Gabi: '(with worry and heroically at the same time) Over to you, Doki! 'Doki: '(heroically) I'm on it! (quasi teaching a dog) Come on, this way. There's something else on the menu! Come on... (As the dragon approaches, Doki backs up, but then, too bad. He then tries to run off and away from it. Doki jumps on another Komodo dragon, and now 2 of them are running the other direction of Doki's running direction.) '' '''Doki: '(triumphantly) ''YES!!! '' ''Scene dissolve back to where the fight scene began'' 'Doki: '''Well, we saw a real dragon. Time to go home? ''(But there is one more thing. Anabella is still stuck on the tree she climbed up earlier.) '' '''Gabi: '''It's OK, Anabella!! You can come down now! '''Anabella: '''I know but... ''I CAN'T!!! I'M AFRAID TO LET GO! '''Doki: '''How do we get her down? ''(Fico knows what to do, he has got to use his "brave knight" skills.) '' '''Fico: '''Leave it to me!! ''(Fico climbs up the tree that Anabella is stuck in.) '' '''Gabi: Oh! The tree! It's too heavy. Doki: I think that's the idea. (Fico is almost there, and you know what -- he made it. He finally saved Anabella. At the same time, the tree moves down.) '' '''Anabella: '(gladly) Ah! Oh, thank you, Fico!! Fico: 'No... problem! ''(Anabella gets out the tree, and Fico flies off, like a slingshot. Doki, Gabi and Anabella are apt to get him.) ''Scene whoosh back to Oto and Mundi on the final fixing touches of the plane'' 'Oto: '(grunts and sighs tiredly) It's NO USE! ''(Fico screams in the distance and hits the propellers, and -- Ta-da! They seem to be working again and Oto's idea actually worked.) '' '''Oto: ''Yahoo!!!'' My idea WORKED! Mundi: '(''pulling Fico up, following Oto) With a little help from Fico! 'Doki: '''Hey, Fico! Are you OK? '''Fico: '''Yes, well... some brave knight I turned out to be... '''Doki: '''Wasn't it brave knight Fico who rescued princess Anabella?! '''Fico: '''Hey! I did! Didn't I?! ''(Mundi nods "yes".) '' '''Anabella: '(in a princessy manner, to Fico) My knight in shining armor! 'Fico: '(in a princely manner) Thank you, my fair lady Anabella! 'Anabella: '(giggles) 'Mundi: '''So, what did you guys find out? Are dragons... real? '''Doki: '''We did say lizards are so big, they call dragons KOMODO DRAGONS. '''Anabella: '(pulls out the Expedition Sticker with the dragon drawn on it) They look like this... except MUCH BIGGER. 'Fico: '''And they swim, too! Which is SO NOT FAIR! '''Gabi: '(laughs) At least they don't fly, or breathe fire! (Anabella passes out the Stickers to the gang.) '' '''Doki: '''Did anyone catch a whiff of their breath? '''Fico and Gabi: '(groans of disgust) EEW! ''(They all enter the plane and it was time to go home.) '' ''"Yay, Team Doki!" begins'' '''Team Doki: Yay, Team Doki! We found the answer! Our expedition was so fun! See you on the next one! YAY!!! Doki: (spoken) Way to go, everyone! Song ends THE END Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 Transcripts